


Fame < Infamy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Self-Hatred, Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need a bit of a break from demon nonsense. (Please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot.

" **God,** you're so great..." Panted the smaller male, laying next to his lover who had given him one of the best orgasms yet since they had gotten together.

 

"You are too, John." He responded, draping an arm over the brunet's chest, that was raising and lowering in pants from the after shock still, Dave, well, he could take that, not like he hasn't had a better orgasm with other boyfriends or girlfriends. So he himself has been breathing only slightly unsteady and shaky. John wrapped his arms loosely around the other's neck and closed his eyes as he kissed softly at Dave's neck, along with the marks from the foreplay, he added more now in the after play. He then pulled away, laying back fully again as he covered up, looking over with dazing eyes, not having his glasses on of course he couldn't read the clock.

 

"Hmmn, baby what time is it?" He asked softly, forearm moving to cover his eyes as he looked up. Dave looked to check after sliding his sunglasses onto the bedside table. "Almost one thirty in the morning." He said simply, kissing his cheek with a soft motion as he laid down as well. "Shit, we should get to bed, we have a meeting tomorrow, right..?" The smaller male responded as he hazily looked over to his lover again, smiling as he spoke. "Yeah, let's get some sleep then honey." He murmured as he pulled the covers over himself fully as well, wrapping an arm around the brunet and spooning him as they fell right to sleep.

 

 

 

They woke up by the alarm on Dave's phone going off, and John whined a bit when he opened his eyes and the curtain being opened just a tad making a burning ray of sunshine scatter to his eyes. Sliding his glasses on, he sat up, and looked to Dave, who was not cooperating with the alarm telling him to wake the fuck up, so John just pulled the blankets off of the blond, smiling as he listened to him groan in exhaustion, rub his eyes and sit up, slouching when he was sat up fully.

 

As Dave leaned over to the side and slid on his shades again, he turned to John and cupped the small males' cheek loosely and kissed him gently. John closed his eyes and melted a bit into the kiss, returning it and pulling away when Dave licked at his lips. "Don't start that now, we don't have much time before the meeting starts." He says softly in response to that as he stood up, wrapping the sheet from the bed around his bare body, walking over to his dresser and getting an outfit out and looking over to Dave, who was laying back again, on his phone.

 

He was the boss, so he knew what he was doing, so John just shrugged and slid on his boxers, along with his bleached light blue skinnies. As he put on deodorant, he heard his phone go off, and he glanced over to it, deciding to just get it when he was done getting dressed. He put on a black tee shirt, and slid on a blue zip up hoodie that had the red Ghost Busters symbol on it, split by the zipper that wasn't zipped up to there. He sighed a little and brushed his hair a little, turning to go to the bed and check his messages, when he saw Dave looking at it, nothing surprising, he was always so easily jealous as to who made him laugh or who got him flustered other than himself.

 

"What the hell is this?" Dave said simply as he watched the brunet walk over and sit on the bed, reaching out to take the phone gently, but his hand was smacked away a bit. "I'll ask again, what the hell is this?" He said, sounding serious as John looked very confused, looking to the phone once he was shown. It was a message from some random number, saying 'Hey baby, what are you doing?' And it wasn't anything John had a clue of what it was. He shrugged a little. "I-...Don't know, it's a random number, Dave." He said softly, looking up to the blond who had his stoic expression on, but John knew he wasn't happy.

 

Dave took the phone again and stood up, deleting the text and blocking the number. "Are you taking my phone again? Dave, I don't know who that was, and you treat me lick a child and you're just an over protective father." John said as he slid on socks to his feet, then the black and blue vans over them. "Maybe when ransomers stop trying to sext you all day and night I'll give it back." Dave said as he got dressed. John just sighed a bit and stood up, walking over when Dave was done getting dressed, kissing him gently once standing on his toes to reach enough, feeling a hand move around his waist and pull him up into the kiss. 

 

When the kiss was broken, John looked to Dave, seeing his outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans with a studded belt, a few things hooked to it and his pockets, a red broken record symbol tee shirt with a leather jacket over it, and for shoes, a pair of red and black laced complex converse that were probably paid for with stolen money. John smiled up to him, hand moving up to smooth his fingers through the blond locks of hair that were his boyfriend's, then pulling away when he was done with it, turning and walking from the room while Dave followed, putting both of their phones into his pocket. 

 

 

They walked from the apartment building, and down the street a bit to the parking lot, as Dave unlocked the doors to his red and black detailed Mercedes, John got in the front seat, looking over as Dave got into the driver's seat, taking out his keys and starting the car. John looked out the window as they began to drive, thinking about random things that came to mind, and when he got to that one thing that made him just think back his whole train of thoughts, they stopped. He looked out the front of the car to see the HQ, glancing to Dave, who was taking out the keys to the car and getting out, shutting the door behind him as John sighed a little, unbuckling and getting out as well, looking back to Dave, who got the suitcase that was in the back, it was black and leather, and it had a code lock on it. He walked alongside the blond when they made their way into the building that was three stories high, and looked quite abandoned, but the inside, was luxury to anyone and everyone. 

 

John thanked Dave when he had the door held for him, walking in and to the elevator, waiting for Dave to get in as well before clicking the third floor button, and watching the doors close, face kind of dull in thought. "What's wrong?" Dave asked, looking down to the brunet, quirking a brow as the floor number ringed to two. "What if it doesn't work?" He said softly in response, rubbing a little at the side of his arm and looking down to his feet, eyebrows furrowing together. 

 

"It will." The taller male responds with simply as the doors to the elevator door opens, walking from it as John watched him, frowning a little, blinking softly a few times before following after him, arms folding over his chest. They walked into the meeting room, that had a large black wood table and lots of rolling and spinning desk chairs around it. The walls were painted grey, and the light source of the room was a large string of lights around the borders of the walls and the one window that had large black curtains draped over it. Dave sat down, in the chair on one of the thinner sides, where there were only three chairs on each side, John sat on one of Dave's sides, the right side, he was Dave's right hand man in the gang. Karkat was his left. 

 

John looked to see almost everyone else there, except Dirk and Lil Hal. He glanced over to see Dave place the suitcase on the table, sitting back in his chair, arms over his head as he waited. Dirk and Lil Hal, along with Jake, and Jake was there already, sitting and waiting on the right side of where Dirk would be sitting, was the other side from himself Dave and Karkat, because they were the second hand crew in case anything happened to the first hand crew.

 

When they did get there, Dirk looked dis-pleasured, as he walked over and sat down. Hal walked over and sat down next to him, looking as well as ever, kicking his feet up and setting them on the table. Dirk swatted his feet off and everyone went silent when Dave sat up again, glancing to him and waiting for him to speak. 

 

Dave looked to John, who was staring to Dave, blinking softly when he was glanced at by him. He then looked to everyone else. 

 

"Okay, everyone, it's been a while of planning and I know a lot of stress has occurred and a lot of shit has been going on with the other gangs, but here it is." Dave said, sliding the suitcase ahead a bit on the table. 

 

"No way.." Whispered out Rose, smirking a bit to the sight, as she glanced to Kanaya next to her, who was staring at the suitcase herself in bewilderment of it. 

 

Dave nodded. "Yep, it's all that we need, and we're starting it now, the mission we've been training for years. And now I'll put us into groups." Dave said, standing up and turning on the large screen projector that looked like something from the future, but it was something he bough with stolen money of course, as he walked up and got the pen for it, writing group 1-group 3.

 

"There is gonna be three groups, each having eleven.." Dave said simply as he wrote names upon the board.

 

"Group one is gonna have me, John, Karkat, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Terezi, Aradia, Vriska and Sollux, and Eridan." He said, writing the said names under the group one label, handwriting as neat as ever.

 

"Group two, Roxy, Jane, Tavros, Nepeta, Equius, Gamzee, Feferi, Kankri, Meulin, Rufioh, And Cronus."

 

"And group three, Dirk, Hal, Jake, Kurlos, Latula, Mituna, Aranea, Porrim, Horuss, Damara, and Meenah."

 

He finished writing the names. "Now, get in your groups." He said simply, walking over and sitting down, the rest of his own group gathering a bit around him, John just stayed in his seat, looking to the board and then to the blond, then down to his lap, still having the slightly worried expression to him. 

 

It was going to work. Right?


	2. One Alpha Provided To The Bait.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not two.

"Okay, listen up." Dave let out loud enough to get everyone to go silent again, standing up from his seat.

 

"Group one will go out to start the mission, everyone else  _stays here._ We don't need to risk anymore than we already have to at one time." He said, as everyone agreed, talking again, as Dave's group got up again, and Dave got the suitcase again, walking over to the safe of the meeting room an putting the case in, locking it and standing up fully again, cracking his fingers as he turned and walked from the room, his teem following. John and Karkat were next to each other a bit behind Dave, talking as they walked about how it was going to go. 

 

 

 

John heard his phone go off in the car, from Dave's pocket, Karkat and Terezi were in the back. Dave took the phone out at a stoplight, looking at the newly found text, from the same number from that morning.

 

'Hey honey, thinking about me?' Dave read it, looking to John, who was looking clueless of it, thinking it was just spam, looking out the window as they were stopped up a bit in traffic. Dave just made a face of slight anger, texting back. 'Fuck off, this is his boyfriend and he's gonna be thinking about you being dead if you don't stop texting this number.' Dave sent off as the light turned green, driving again as John looked to Dave who had his phone on his lap, it going off again, so he just reached for it, Dave smacked his hand away a bit before he could get it.

 

"You're being protective again." John grumbled, folding his arms and sitting back. "Only because some fucker is trying to hit you up over sexts John." The blond responded with right after getting that remark. Karkat and Terezi shared a look of slight confusion, and slight nervousness, because holy shit they were about to fight. John sighed a little, sitting back in his seat still. 

 

"I want to know who the fuck this is texting you, John." Dave said, looking to him when at a stoplight again. John sat up again. "I don't know! I've been trying to block him but he keeps being able to like hack it back into texting me again." John let out in protest, looking to the blond with an annoyed look. "You're being over protective." John continued, snatching his phone from Dave's hand when he didn't have the grip on it, sitting back and putting it into his pocket. "John, give it back, I'm giving it to Sollux so he can find out who the hell this guy is." He said, holding a hand out for John to give his phone to him again. John rolled his eyes, knowing how stubborn Dave was, he just gave him the phone back, frowning as he folded his arms again like he was a teen and Dave just grounded him. 

 

Karkat looked to Dave, thinking on it, as Terezi just looked blankly ahead, not like she could see however, but she could feel the tension in the car. 

 

They soon stopped, at an old factory for making clothing, where one of the opposing gangs held out a lot. Dave unlocked the doors and got out, walking right ahead after getting his sword from under his seat, John followed, he had a knife in his back pocket, he wasn't much of a fighter...Karkat and Terezi had weapons of their own too, so they got out and followed after shutting their doors. "The rest of the group should be getting to their spot soon, we'll meet up after." Dave said as they walked into the back of the factory, and looked around.

 

"This place isn't the cleanest." Karkat remarks as he walked in deeper, Dave stopped him. "Thanks captain obvious, don't fuckin' go anywhere you don't know what's in there." He said as he pulled Karkat back from the hood of his jacket, making the other roll his eyes and walk behind Dave. 

 

They walked through this place, all was well, until one of the members found them and yelled 'help!' before pulling one of the alarms, making all four of them turn around, as the male pulled out a gun, pointing it to them, shooting at John, but he move just out of the way for it to even barely graze him, hearing a few more shots as they ran.

 

John ran around one of the corners with Karkat, the other two had found cover a bit before. Karkat panted a little from the running, John was just breathing a little unsteadily as he glanced around the corner, seeing no one, sighing as he looked over to Karkat, who was looking at John already.

 

"What do we do? Where's Dave?" Karkat asked as he stood up fully again, breath normal again, as John shrugged a little. "I-I dunno..." He let out, looking up to Karkat when stood up again as well. John went to speak again, freezing up a little as he tried to focus his sight on the other, Karkat tilted his head as he stepped ahead. "John? What's the mat-" He began to whisper, cut off by a hand clamping to his mouth, and he let out a confused and muffled scream behind the hand, squirming against a large man in the opposing gang, who cocked his head towards John.

 

The brunet watched as another man, who was skinnier but still a lot taller than himself, walk over, a gun in his hand. John fumbled around in his pocket for his knife, not even nearly fast enough before the man had been tying John's wrists together. John then realized, his mouth wasn't covered, so he opened it.

 

"Dave! Terezi!! Hel-!" He let out, before he mad a muffled sound out of the rest of the call for help, hitching his breath in his nose as he stared up to the man while he squirmed, the echoing of his voice stopping fully then. 

 

John was thrashing less and less as they dragged him and Karkat out of the factory and to a van, Karkat was trying to dig his heels into the dirt, hissing a bit around the cloth on his mouth by now. John wasn't making any noises other than the ones of struggle to the bonds on his wrists being so tight, but they were soon dealt with, the van doors were open, and they were being thrown in.

 

"Hey! Wait!" Dave shouted, sprinting toward the van after seeing John and Karkat being thrown in there hastily. When he got to the van, Terezi followed, jumping ahead of the people Dave were kicking and punching off of him by now and yanking what she could fell out, and it was the hood of Karkat's jacket, she got him out and rushed back towards Dave's car. Dave was then punched again, sending him to the ground, not knocking him out, but knocking a tooth out of place and blood streaming from his gums as he sat up, hearing the van start up and the skinny and tall man hop into the back of the van. While the last thing Dave saw was John screaming out in muffles as he stared to Dave on the ground, thrashing against the man who was now holding him back from hopping out again, and the doors shut. 

 

Dave just watched as the van drove off, coughing to the dust blown into his face, spitting out blood as he looked down, rubbing the smeared red from his chin as he stood up shakily, watching the van drive off, then snapping right back into reality, sprinting over to his car, seeing Terezi at the hood, helping Karkat out of the bonds. "Get in the car!" Dave said quickly, and she nodded, doing as ordered, helping Karkat in and just barely shutting the door before they were speeding off after the van that had just left with Dave's lover in the back.

 

"Dammit I knew I shouldn't have brought him into this.." Dave murmured under his breath as he was practically going two hundred miles per hour down the old dirt road this damned factory was at. They could see the van just faintly way ahead of them, and they were very fast, but the van seemed faster somehow. 

 

"Damn I hope he's okay." Karkat let out after a few moments, sitting up and looking for the van still. "Dave, Dave it's stopping." He added, looking to the van stop and the man who was driving roll down the window. Dave stared, raising an eyebrow, seeing a pistol connected to a hand, shooting and hitting through the windshield glass, shattering all around it. Karkat ducked, if he didn't it would've hit him right in the head. As they kept shooting, reloading when out, Dave cursed. "We can't stay here, we have to go!" Terezi let out in a snap to Dave as she was in the back seat, ducking on the floor of the car as with more room.

 

"We can't, they've got John!" Dave protested, as one of the shots almost grazed upon his side, knowing they didn't have time to stay and avoid bullets just barely, but also not wanting to face the facts. Karkat went to say something else, and everything was silent ahead, no more shots, but something much,  _much,_ worse. 

 

They all three heard screaming from the back of the van, due to the newly found holes and rolled down windows letting in noise. It was higher than a normal man from the opposing gang, and Dave's face paled, they were hurting John, John was screaming, this  _wasn't_ okay. 

 

"Dave holy fuck we can't stay here, at least call in some back up, we only have blades, no guns!" Karkat said, smacking Dave's head to get him back into reality. Dave stared ahead to the van, cursing as he started the car when seeing the pistol out again, speeding to turn around, leaving a massive dirt to foreshadow them as he sped off, not even considering a speed limit as he made his way to the HQ again. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

John was laying down in the back of the van, coiled up, sobbing a bit to himself, though he was smacked and told to shut up long ago, he hoped to God they didn't hear. There were two other men in the van with him, both in the front now. He now had bruises scattered along his pale and softly hurt skin, trembling as he sat up, hitting a bump and whimpering. He didn't see it, but he felt a very burned and stinging red hand print to his cheek, and a swollen eye as well. He looked behind him to see if he could see out the back windows, and flinched up when his chin was grabbed by the man in the front right seat, yanked ahead by the grip, whining out in pain to that, looking up to him as he got another smack.

 

"Don't try anything stupid, Egbert." He said in a firm threat as John had teary eyes, nodding as he was pushed back again, when they hit another bump on his fall back, he hit his spine on the cold hard metallic floor of the old van. The man driving, chuckled a bit to this.

 

"Yeah, we could jus' kill ya, but we do need you for some...Agreements." He said, humming in a way you just knew that 'agreements' meant something John was in for one terrible hell of a time due to having to be the participant who causes it. 

 

John frowned, tears streaming down his cheeks as he just laid back, arms a little out to his side as he looked to the roof of the rusty old van, hoping at that moment they'd just wreak and he'd die, he was hurt enough. 

 

Although, John was snapped from those thoughts as they dead stopped, jerking up to sit up again, looking around quickly, flinching and scooting the other direction when the doors to the van opened, shaking his head quickly as he was shoved a bit by the men in the front to go forward to the men waiting to grab him. "N-...No.." He let out, scooting back more. 

 

"Aright sweetheart come on, we wont bite too much.." The man let out in his deep raspy voice from the opening of the van. The other man at the opening of the van's rear was tired of this, groaning and getting in, yanking John after gripping a fist of his hair in his hand, right out of the van, getting a loud cry of pain from the brunet, falling to the ground when pulled out, it was gravel, so he jerked back and tried to run, slipping and being pulled up again, letting out a scream for help in case anyone was around that he hadn't seen yet, as he was then slammed against the van by his head, and everything went black.

 

 


	3. 7 Minutes In Hell.

The bitter cold and hardness of the floor was what made John blink his eyes slowly back awake again. He looked ahead, he was laying down on a concrete floor, seeing nothing but a hard concrete wall to match the dull floor. He sat up, hearing nothing but the clinking of chain mail links colliding, looking down to see his ankles hooked with large, wide metal cuffs, no pants on. He looked to his wrists, after seeing he was covered by someone else's coat. A large black and green trench coat that covered more than all of his body.

 

He saw his wrists were cuffed as well, as he then scooted back a bit, hearing a little ringing sound, looking confused as he blinked softly, lifting a hand, feeling at his neck. He had a collar on, a fucking collar for dogs. He frowned, looking around and feeling his eyes tear up again, shaking as he leaned back against the wall, looking to the door that was locked with a large code lock that looked as if it needed an I.D scan of some sort...

 

John just coiled up, sobbing a little to himself, before flinching up when hearing a beep from the door, heart dropping when the door opened, and watching as a man with a knife walked in. This man looked familiar..He just didn't know what from...

 

He was tall, and had light brown mossy hair over his forehead, dark looking eyes, and he was wearing nothing to make him seem better. John saw the knife at his side, and saw him walking closer, trying to scoot to the side and finding his way to the corner, making a small noise when hitting the said corner and kind of just pulling up the bags of the large coat on him over his face in fear with his cuffed hands. 

 

That didn't work too long to hide himself, he was tugged, lightly from covering himself, chin being held in place and pulled to look up to him, seeing a wide, impetuous smile to his lips. John's lips quivered as he stared up to him, eyes watering up again, as he stared up to the man with eyes in hope. "Please...Don't hurt me.." John let out in a soft, weak, and slow attempt to get a bit of sympathy from this man.

 

But no, all that echoed in the room was a smack and cry out in pain from John. He then scurried to the side he was in before, scrambling to get up, remembering the cuffs to his feet, slipping to the floor again, on his knees, the big trench coat draping off his shoulders and pooling on and around his lap as he tried to listen to where the man was, the room was just so dark. 

 

John didn't see the man, but saw a blinking green light, focusing more with scared eyes, seeing a camera that was recording this. He felt his heart drop again, frowning deeply, they were recording? For what? He wondered, not remembering the man, who tugged him back as he gasped a little, flinching and shaking to his grip as he was jerked to stand up.

 

John's eyes were wide with fear as the much larger man held him close from behind to himself. He frowned and felt more tears fall, everything was hurting in his body as he was held and it was aching so badly right now...He just wanted to go home, he wanted Dave holding him...Not this man.

 

The man was holding him too formal like this for some reason, towards this camera, was he trying to get something specific on film..? 

 

Yes, he was. John felt a cold source to his throat, eyes blinking and opening wide again when he realized that a knife was to his neck, his neck that had a few hickeys upon it from the night before. He felt himself tugged up more towards the knife, gasping a little because every move by now could mean life or death to him.

 

It was a bit of moving, and teasingly dragging of the blade the slightest bit across John's throat, and every time John stayed as still as his bones and muscles could possibly manage.

 

He then heard a beeping of a phone go off, blinking softly a few times when the man read the text, John caught a glimpse of the red that was Dave's texting font. It read 'You're bluffing.' 

 

John looked to the floor when the blade was gone from his throat, tears flowing freely from his eyes and down his cheeks, then being shoved a little, and kicked to the floor, making a struggled sound of pain when he hit the floor face first, trembling as he couldn't get up, cuffed hands under his fallen body and legs to weak to try and manage to get up, or bend, or do much of anything. So he just lye there, trembling and sobbing to himself, hearing a few sounds and looked over a little, seeing the camera pointed to him, then hiding his face into the bags of the coat again, coiling up and sobbing a little more excessively, not able to hold much of it in any more...

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Dave got back to the HQ and after that damn van again, it was too late. They couldn't find them...They were off the grid...His boyfriend was off the grid.

 

He was right. John said he felt scared, that he felt like something was going to happen, he never listened to him...He regretted it so much. They searched for the van all _night_ long, until it reach about three in the morning and Karkat made him pull over on the side of a highway somewhere right out of town.

 

"We'll find him, but you seriously need to get some rest...It's been a long fucking day Dave." He said, looking to the blond, who looked like an emotional distress signal, head falling and hitting the steering wheel in the middle, it honking loudly for a moment, as he just gripped where he was steering it with tighter, trembling to himself.

 

"I'm driving you back home, and I'm staying with you tonight, not gonna leave you alone in this state, might go jumping off the roof or somethin..." Karkat let out in a mumble as he got out of the car, walking to the other side, groaning as Dave didn't move, helping him out and putting him in the other seat, getting in and starting the car again after shutting the door to his own side, driving them back to John and Dave's apartment.

 

When Karkat got Dave back into bed, he sighed a little and walked into the living room, looking over to the laptop that was Dave's on the kitchen counter, on and ringing. It was a video call. He walked over, and turned off the camera before answering it.

 

He saw the worst thing he could see as of three in the morning, the day after one of his best friends were kidnapped and taken God knows where.

 

It was John, scurrying about a pitch black room, in a night visioned camera recording. Then a man, coming in, and snatching John up, knife to his throat. 

 

When Karkat sent that text from Dave's phone that was also on the counter, he saw John sobbing on the ground.

 

However, the man walked over, and he wasn't nearly even close to being done with John. He was knelling down, turning John to lay on his back forcefully, and John just struggled against it weakly. Yet when Karkat saw what he was  _really_ doing, he froze up..

 

The man was forcing John out of the little clothing he had on, the trench coat, and what was under it. Nothing. John was screaming for help, but that didn't last long, he was smacked harshly, and he whimpered, and sobbed silently to himself.

 

Karkat ended the call when he saw the man taking off his own clothing, and he was just staring that the screen of the last frame from the call. John trying to get away, crying for help, naked, and the man holding him down effortlessly and taking off his own jeans.

 

Soon Karkat just placed his head on the counter, holding his hands together on the back of his head, black bush of hair interlocking between his fingers, trying not to worry too much. But thinking about how one of his best friends was getting raped right this second, and that he was not doing  _anything_ about it..

 

Then again, what  _could_ he do? He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who that man was...

 

He had to tell Dave, the second he woke up. 


End file.
